All That You Are
by ArgonLordOfAll
Summary: Just a little reunion fic, post-reichenbach. JOHNLOCK. CONTAINS SWEARING.


It was a warm, breezy, summer's day as John made his way to Regents Park. He did not often leave his flat now unless he was needed at the surgery but Molly had texted him earlier asking if he would meet up with her. He felt it would be good to get out for a bit and have a chat with someone other than a therapist.

It was only a 5 minute walk from Baker Street to Regents, so John was soon entering the park through the south gate and making his way round the left side of the lake to where Molly had suggested they meet.

As John looked around for Molly someone caught his eye and he felt his heart skip a beat. He stopped in his tracks, his brain too shocked to tell his legs to keep moving.

"Surely it can't be. No, I must be imagining it, that's the only explanation. I saw him fall! But then again', John thought, 'this is Sherlock we're talking about". The same Sherlock that was gesturing to John to come and sit next to him.

His legs were shaking with every emotion, as he stumbled over and almost fell down next to Sherlock who was laying casually on a picnic blanket as if he hadn't been missing for months, as If he hadn't last spoken to John from the top of St Bart's about to commit his own suicide, as if he hadn't last seen John crying over 'his' grave.

"John" he nods, "you look well."

"I'm going mad," John whimpered.

"Hmm, yes, I s'pose you do come across as insane," Sherlock said as he began to sit up, inspecting John, "Suspicious mood, you look like you're seeing a ghost or ...ahh, John, you're not hallucinating. I'm really here." He smiled comfortingly.

John just sat there, mouth hanging open, not being able to believe what his eyes or ears were telling him. He reached out a finger and poked Sherlock in the chest and gasped.

"You're real!" John whispered.

"Well yeah, I did just-"

"You're actually real! I'm not going mad!" John exclaimed and as it dawned on him that Sherlock was not in fact dead as he had thought for months, an anger like he had never felt before filled John's every cell. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD" he yelled as he started to punch every part of Sherlock he could reach.

"John wait-"

"YOU FUCKING LEFT ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I thought you were dead." John's screams turned into sobs as he broke down in a mixture of grief and relief.

Sherlock, who had grabbed John's wrists to stop them from hitting him, pulled the weeping doctor into his arms.

"Shh, it's OK John, it's OK. I'm here" he spoke comfortingly as he cradled John's shaking figure tight to his chest, softly stroking his hair.

After a while John finally managed to cease crying.

"H- how are you alive?" He asked softly looking up into Sherlock's eyes.

"I- Well- It- It's a long story John, can we talk about that some other time?"

The consulting detective loosened his grip slightly on John's body so he could see him better. John nodded but carried on asking questions, "I s'pose, but how...the text? Wait- Molly knew?"

"Yes, she-"

"You told Molly and not me?" John's voice began to rise again, "And all this time Molly's known and never said anything!"

"John, wait! Just let me explain," Sherlock pleaded, "I couldn't tell you without putting you in danger, and I needed help."

John had so many questions he needed to ask; so much he needed explaining to him he that didn't know where to start.

"OK, just- Why now Sherlock? After all this time why come back now?" he asked desperately.

"Well, Molly's been keeping me up to date what's been going on and how you're all coping. She's told me Mrs. Hudson is struggling but is staying strong, taking care of you and just generally keeping England from falling" he winked, "but she told me you weren't coping quite as well."

John looked down, not meeting Sherlock's eyes.

"Depressed, she told me, said you just didn't seem to be enjoying life anymore. I couldn't let you go on like that. I only left to save you, but I see now I should have come back sooner. The only good thing that has come from my long absence from you is that I've realised, I can't cope without you either, John."

John lifted his head back up, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. He took a sharp intake of breath as he saw the intensity in Sherlock's eyes and knew he had meant every word he had spoken.

John began to stutter something in reply but Sherlock just pressed his finger to John's lips to stop him from speaking.

"Let me finish first." He spoke softly, "All the time I was apart from you I couldn't stop thinking over what happened, whether I'd done the right thing, how everyone would react, how I felt about it. And the more I thought about it the clearer my feelings became.

"It dawned on me that standing up on that building, talking to you in those last few moments before I jumped, seeing your face and hearing your voice, well, should those have really been my last few moments and should you have really been the last thing I ever saw, then I want you to know that it would have been and always will be more than I could have ever asked for. All that you are, John, is all that I'll ever need."

Almost before Sherlock had stopped speaking he felt John's lips press firmly against his own.

As the gentle summer breeze blew past them, ruffling their hair, they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other's in content.

"I love you, Sherlock," John whispered.

"I love you more," Sherlock replied, a grin appearing on his face.

THE END

**A/N **** Just want to say a massive thank you to my chief editor and best friend for making me write this and for making the beautiful covers and thank you to anyone who has read this. You're all super awesome!**

**This is my first ever fanfic I've written so please favourite/review/follow if you liked it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. John does :)**


End file.
